iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Six (2011 Movie Version)
Number Six is one of the nine children chosen to leave Lorien after their terrible end by the Mogadorians, growing on Earth and over time she was trained by her Cêpan to become a lorica warrior and developed her legacies throughout her puberty to one day avenge her people from the destruction and near extinction of their species. Six along with his Cêpan begin to trace the Mogadorians, in the attempt to discover its next steps. However, in 2011, in a failed attempt to locate the Mogadorians, the Katariana is killed, which causes Six to go ahead of Number Four to save him before the Mogs find him and kill him. Biography Early life Six was born in Lorien, and was chosen to become one of the Nine of the next generation of elders. However, his planet was targeted by the Mogadorians, being sent to Earth with the other nines and nines Cêpans including his Katarina, but before receiving the Loric spell of an Elder to protect it being the sixth. Landing on Earth After spending months, after the destruction of Lorien, Number Six, with the other survivors comes to Earth, and separate to activate the Enchantment, which would one day protect them from two and on. Knowing she would be hunted by the Mogadorians like the others, as Number Four and the other Gardes, she is witnessed and seems the death of the first three. At some point, his physical domains began to appear, and his successes continued to develop in the first three bequests. Personality Number Six, has a strong, indomitable and extremely furious and independent personality, making her act and think fast. However, she proved to be the first to act in battle, briefly saving John and Sarah from the clutches of two Mogs, although she was a bit perverse and evil at trying to scare John and Sarah, making her think she would shoot them, and sometimes it is unpredictable, leaving even the Mogadorians surprised by their attacks and being cruel to Sam from the beginning who knew him and even threatened to kill him, involving a rivalry against Sarah. Even defeated on the ground, she drew forces where she did not have to save John from his eminent death. Powers and Abilities As a Loric Garde, Six possesses superhuman physical attributes like strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, senses, well with her legacies, and she is an extremely powerful fighter. Physiology Loric: Six possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. Sif possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and its developed legacies, being given by the Loric Entity. * Superhuman Strength: To be added '' * '''Superhuman Durability': To be added * Superhuman Speed: To be added * Superhuman Agility: To be added * Superhuman Stamina: To be added * Superhuman Senses: To be added * Regenerative Healing Factor: To be added * Teleportation: To be added '' * '''Super Speed': To be adeed * Resistence to Fire:'' To be added '' Abilities * Master Combatant: To be added * Mastery Sword: To be added '' * '''Mastery Knife': To be added * Expert Marksman: To be added '' Equipament Weapons * Pistol Loric: ''To be added '' * Diamond Bladed Dagger: ''To be added * Sword Crystal: To be added Other Equipament * Loralite: To be added Vehicles * Motorcycle: To added * Notebook Lenovo: To be added Relationships Family Katarina † - Cêpan Allies * The Nines - * Number Four - Ally and Savior Enemies * Mogadore - * Mogadorian References # Failes, Ian (February 21, 2011). "Lumen-escent: the VFX of I Am Number Four". fxguide.com. Creating killer machines – the Pikens. Retrieved August 26, 2014. # Philbrick, Jamie (August 18, 2013). "IAR EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW: DIRECTOR D.J. CARUSO TALKS 'STANDING UP,' 'PREACHER,' 'INVERTIGO' AND A POSSIBLE 'I AM NUMBER FOUR' SEQUEL". iamrogue.com. Retrieved August 29, 2014. External Links * Number Six on the I AM Number Four Category:I Am Number Four Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Loric Category:Females Category:Garde Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:The Nines Category:Heroes